Diego
'Diego - '''one of the best friends of Nameless Hero, his mentor and even his father-figure, is one of the best thieves of the Kingdom of Myrthana, and a born business man, managing to make himself noticed very easily, and make money very fast, thus becoming the richest man of the Kingdom of Myrthana. Instances Diego appears in all parts of the Gothic saga, excpet Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods and Gothic 3: The Beginning. Appearance and character Diego is a clever man, who always looks for opportunities to get rich. He has a line of business and does not refuse to take advantage of the unfair opportunity to earn money, but he is also honorable and loyal to his friends. Very intelligent, he can set up well in life and get out of many opposites. Diego likes to be up to date and always know what's going on. Diego is wearing in Shadow Armor, he wierds a War Sword and Diego's Arc. Diego has a long black moustache, grey iris and long black hair gathered in a small pony tail at the back of the head. In Gothic 3, Diego's appearance has changed significantly: his hair has changed its color from black to dark grey and Diego had a lorger pony tail. In Gothic 3: Quest Pack 4, Diego has again a black hair, black mostache and small pony tail. In ArcaniA and ArcaniA: Fall of Setarrif, Diego has a grey hair, short grey moustache and small pony tail. Diego's character never changed. Diego is one of the inseparable friends of the Nameless Hero. Diego's appearance changed throughout all parts of the Gothic saga. Diego's costume was also different in all parts of the Gothic saga. Before Diego's exile to the Mine Valley It is unknown where Diego comes from. Judging by his Varantian-sounding name and features common to that part of the world, he might be from Varant. Diego used to be an Ore thief in the port city of Khorinis, working for Gerbrandt, a local merchant. Because of his connection with Gerbrandt, Diego started learning more and more about the illegal business the man he was working for was taking part. So much that he started posing a threat to Gerbrandt, and thus forcing him to turn Diego over to the militia. Being unable to oppose any resistance, as he was imprisoned, all of Diego's properties, including his house in the upper quarter of the town, are taken by Gerbrandt. It was in that cell, where Diego would first meet Lester, Gorn, and later Milten. After spending a short while in the cell, he, together with the other three, was thrown in the Colony, to work in the Ore mines of Khorinis. Adventures of Diego and his friends Being trapped inside the Magic Barrier over the Mine Valley, Diego chose to join the Old Camp. Gothic: A Comic Book One day Gorn and Lester opened the brawl at the Scatty's arena in the Old Camp, and Diego and Milten were recognized as Gorn's and Lester's friends, and their reputation in the Old Camp diminished. Together they planned revenge on Baraback who had hurt Gorn and Lester, and was the source of their misfortunes. Sometime later, Diego and his friends stole goods that were supposed to go to the Old Camp, while Diego hid in a barrel. At night Diego got out of the barrel and stole the magical ore for betting. Milten helped him. By mistake, however, Diego and Milten went into Gomez's bedroom. Fortunatelytheyhe found only his woman there. Diego and Milten took her with them so that she would not report to Gomez about their deeds. During the escape, Diego and Milten found the meditator Drago, who, however, did not notice them. Hae woke up at the last moment, seeing only the woman's dress disappearing around the corner. Diego and Milten locked themselves in the watchtower, but Drago threw an acid spell that hit the sack of magical ore and spurred him into action. The explosion collapsed the watchtower, while Diego and Milten jumped out and grabbed the branches of the tree. Then, Diego hid the magical ore in the cave in which Gorn was curing. Gothic Diego saved the Nameless Hero from Bullit and two other Old Camp's Guardians and explained to him the rules prevailing in the Mine Valley, he told about the camps and proposed joining the Old Camp. After deciding to join the Old Camp by the Nameless Hero, Diego became his guide and explained his trust test. After the death of Y'Berion, Diego helped the Nameless Hero in capturing the Focus Stone from the Troll Canyon. After the collapse of the Old Mine, Diego left the Old Camp. He was on guard near the southern gate of the Old Camp, to warn others not to approach the entrance to the Old Camp, because the Old Camp's Guardians attack all who approach. Diego also told the Nameless Hero that he would find Gorn and Lester and tell them that they were to meet him and Milten where he usually was. Gothic II and Gothic II: The Night of the Raven After the fall of the Magic Barrier over the Mine Valley, Diego escaped to the port city of Khorinis, where he intended to warn the Paladins of the Dragons of Khorinis attacking the Mine Valley. However, he was not admitted to Lord Hagen and by Lothar's order, Diego was sent back to the Mine Valley. Diego was taken prisoner by the Paladins, who entered the Mine Valley after the fall of the Magic Barrier over the Mine Valley. It turned out, however, Diego is useful because he knows the area well. He was assigned to the Silvestra group, who sent him with two Knights away from the camp to find a safe place to hide the accumulated magical ore. However, Silvestro and the Prisoners fell on the Creeper herd and died. Diego stitched in a small hollow in the Orcs Land, where the Nameless Hero found him and led him out of the Mine Valley. Then he went to Khorinis. In Khorinis, Diego asked the Nameless Hero to regain his savings, which were left on the former Square of Exchange. Diego wanted revenge on Gerbrandt, so he asked the Nameless Hero to bring him a letter. After reading the letter in which Diego threatened him, Gerbrandt escaped, and Diego takes over his house. After killing all the Dragons from Khorinis in the Mine Valley, Diego sailed with the Nameless Hero and friends from Khorinis to the Island of Irdorath and then to Myrtana in "Esmeralda". Gothic 3 Along with the Nameless Hero, Diego sailed from Island of Irdorath to Myrthana. After leaving "Esmeralda", Diego and the Nameless Hero together with Gorn, Milten and Slaves, liberated Ardea together. Then Diego set off from Ardea to Varant to earn. The Nameless Hero met Diego in Braga and they hunted together for Dark Teeth. After completing the task, Diego accompanied the Nameless Hero who took him to Mora Sul, where, as usual, Diego was looking for a way to make easy money. Diego also advised the Nameless Hero to go to Zuben. Depending on the Nameless decision on whose side the god stands, his fate is different. After the war between Innos and Beliar, Diego lived in Mora Sul, became the richest man in the Kingdom of Myrthana and created a great trading empire. Gothic 3: Quest Pack 4 After the liberation of the Ardea from the Orcs, Diego gave the Nameless Hero his Shadow Armor, and he himself clothed himself in the Hunter's Clothing. After the ending of War between Innos and Beliar The Golden Gates After joining the Paladins' expedition to Jharkendar, Diego settled in the Paladins' Camp in Jharkendar under the command of Lord Hagen. Together with Lord Andre and Martin, he sat by the fire. When he met the Nameless Hero, a conversation began. Diego asked the Nameless Hero to find his packet of swampy herb, which Lord Hagen commandeered him for ''he would not spoil the soldiers! Then Diego led the Nameless Hero to the Orcs' Camp in the canyon where he met Gorn and stopped there. Later, the Nameless Hero fought a duel with Dieg in the arena in the Orcs' Camp. ArcaniA At first, Diego was one of the courtiers of King Rhobar the Third, but after his exile by Lord Hagen, Diego engaged in the smuggling of goods on the Myrthanian warships. Diego settled in Feshyr, where he was the mentor of the Nameless Shepherd of Feshyr. Gromar ordered the Nameless Shepherd of Feshyr to get rid of Diego from Feshyr, but Diego was clever and gave the Nameless Shepherd of Feshyr his old Varantian Saber, as proof that he was being taken away from Feshyr. Sometime later, Diego sent the Nameless Shepherd from Feshyr with herbs to Lyrca. During the absence of the Nameless Shepherd of Feshyr, the village of Feshyr was destroyed. After this incident, Diego took the Nameless Shepherd from Feshyr to Argaan and commissioned him to find the Temple of the Goddess on the Whiteeye Mountain, in which there is the Divine Anvil, and he sailed to Stewark himself. There, unexpectedly Diego got into trouble, which the Nameless Shepherd from Feshyr had to take him out of. Diego was accused of killing Mermund, for which people captured him and threw him into a dungeon in Stewark, from which, however, he was freed by the Nameless Shepherd of Feshyr. Then Diego went somewhere with Rauter and Gorn, but he did not want to tell the Nameless Shepherd of Feshyr where they were going and what they would do. In time, Diego came to Thorniara, where he was imprisoned with Milten and Lord Hagen by the Blood Vipers and forced by them to fight in the arena of the name of Lord Dominique. However, from their oppression, they were again saved by the Nameless Shepherd from Feshyr. Then Diego went to the fortress of King Rhobar III. He thanked the Nameless Shepherd of Feshyr that he regained his old friend. ArcaniA: Fall of Setarrif Diego, along with Milten, Lester and Gorn, went to Setarrif to stop the Sleeper. Diego helped Milten dig out the entrance to the ruins of the Setarrif ruins and gave the fellow of the Nameless Shepherd of Feshyr some hints. Interesting facts For uknown reasons, Diego can not show himself to the Fire Mages. He said it in the first encounted with Nameless Hero. It may be related to his friendship with Milten, whom Fire Mages do not support, or about the events from Gothic: A Comic Book, and the daring escape from Drago. In Gothic, when the player waits until 3 o'clock in the night in front of Diego's cottage, the player will see, that Diego goes to the collapsed watchtower. Diego is sitting there until a half past 6 o'clock in the morning and then Diego returns to his cottage. This may be due to Diego's insomnia, or be a reference to the events from Gothic: A Comic Book. After the collapse of the Old Mine in Gothic Diego'' has not'' Shadow guild. It changes to the Fire Mage ''guild. This is because if Diego had a ''Shadow guild, he would run away from the Nameless Hero, and in the case of the Guardian ''guild, he would want to kill him. In the sixth chapter, if a player calls Diego using codes in the Sleeper Concentration Camp or New Camp, the Sleepercatcher Novices and Shit begin to flee to see him, and the Mercenaries and Temple Guardians will attack Diego and the Nameless Hero. In Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods, Diego can be recalled with a code, although it does not normally exist in this part. He orders the Nameless Hero to find Milten in Gotha. In Gothic II: Night of the Raven, when the Nameless Hero asks Diego for help in crossing the Mine Valley and arrives with him to the Exchange Square (bypassing the Abandoned Mine) from Gothic, he will receive five hundred experience points for nostalgia. Diego is the first known and best friend of the Nameless Hero - the Nameless Hero met Diego at the beginning of his adventures, when he saved him from Bullit's thugs. If in Gothic 3, the Nameless Hero takes Diego as a companion to Mora Sul, he will complete the mission "Diego in Mora Sul", which he can not accept from anyone. In the modification titled Velaya - The Story of the Women Warrior, Diego, Lester, Gorn, Nameless Hero and Lares are sought for the "abduction" of Milten and Vatras. In ArcaniA and ArcaniA: Fall Diego Setarrif does not have a ace. In the modification titled Gothic: Dark Myteries Diego has in his inventory the Killer Armor and the Mercenary Helmet. When in Gothic the Nameless Hero attacks Diego, he will only turn around and shake his fists. In Gothic II and Gothic II: Night of the Raven, Diego told the Nameless Hero, where he hid his gold when he was a prisoner in the Mine Valley. However, in Gothic does not have this gold. This is corrected by the modification titled Gothic: World of Convicts, in which Diego collects gold coins and asks the Nameless Hero to bring him coins scattered over the Mine Valley if he finds one. He offers one lump of Magical Ore for each coin. In Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods with an unofficial patch of 2.1 Diego is near Silden. The Nameless Hero can trade with him and learn from him. Diego can also accompany the Nameless Hero. The code for recalling Diego in Gothic, Gothic II and Gothic II: The Night of the Raven is: pc_thief. In the console version of ArcaniA there is an achievement called ''Richer than Diego, requiring the collection of two hundred thousand gold coins. In the older version of Gothic 3 Diego's head was too small compared to the rest of the body. Later versions have corrected this error. If the Nameless Hero decides to give the Ian's list in the hands of Lares, Diego will probably find out - this is evident in the diary about the content: Diego was pleased when I handed him a list from Ian. I do not think he noticed that Lares added a few things from himself. Or maybe I actually saw a strange flash in his eye? and Roscoe's comment about him - As I know him, he would burst out laughing at the news that you are here. Surely the information about the assault on the convoy reached him as the Shadows' leader. Besides, he was astute. In Gothic II and Gothic II: Night of the Raven, when the Nameless Hero invites Diego to board "Esmeralda", and then tell him that there is no space for him, Diego will mention the first encounter with the Nameless Hero and Bullit. When Gothic II: Nine Raven the Nameless Hero will decide to lead Diego to the pass and during this trip Diego will die, then in port city of Khorinis at the first meeting Diego will ask the Nameless Hero why he is so surprised to see him and say that he really just lost consciousness for a moment . Related articles * Lester * Gorn * Milten * Test of Faith * Ian's list * Shadows * Old Camp * Gerbrandt * Valley of Mines Category:Characters